Song of Fire
by FiendFyrei
Summary: Mellow gets abandoned by her mother. Fireheart saves her from a ShadowClan warrior, and she grows up in ThunderClan. But something threatens ThunderClan only Mellow and Fireheart can defeat.


Hello, FiendFyrei here, back from like a month and a half away from FF. I'm back now, and I'm starting a new story, Song of Fire, including my OC, Songbird. This story takes place right before Fireheart takes Cloudkit away from Princess. In this story, Fireheart never knows about Princess. On with this story!

* * *

Song of Fire

Chapter 1: Songkit

Spottedleaf woke up, startled, and padded hastily to Bluestar's den. "Bluestar, I had a dream from StarClan." Bluestar woke up, and nodded to Spottedleaf, showing she understood. "A StarClan warrior told me...The Song of Fire will save the Clan of Thunder." Bluestar thought for a moment, then said, "I understand. We need to find out what the Song of Fire is."

* * *

Mellow opened her eyes. She looked up and saw her mother, an orange cat with green eyes, walking into the forest. Behind her was the pet shop she was born in. Mellow was silent, not knowing what was happening. Mellow was an orange cat with green eyes and a dark orange spot around her right eye that looked like what a Twoleg called a music note. She felt a tickle on her paws as her mother set her down on the grass. Mellow turned around and saw her mother's eyes become sad, then she said, "My owners would have done this to you anyway...I'm sorry Mellow." Her mother started walking away. Mellow wailed for her mother, who turned around, a sad look in her eyes, then padded over to her. She licked Mellow's head, and slowly walked away. Mellow couldn't walk well, so she clumsily tried to walk towards her mother, but couldn't catch up.

She heard a rustle in the forest. Who was that? Suddenly, she felt a lot of pain in her back. She collapsed, and heard laughter. Then, an orange cat with green eyes licked her back. The licking stopped and she heard the sound of fighting. Why where two cats fighting? And why were they in the forest? Did they run away from their Twolegs? She felt herself being picked up by the orange cat, and it ran away from the other cat. Her back was growing more and more painful, until she blacked out.

* * *

Fireheart ran to ThunderClan camp, the orange kit in his jaws. Why did that ShadowClan warrior claw her in the back? She's just a kit. As he entered camp, Bluestar looked up from talking with Graystripe, who was on the morning patrol. "Explain." She said.

"I was hunting when I saw a ShadowClan warrior claw this kit in the back. She's badly hurt, she needs a medicine cat." Bluestar nodded, and called to Yellowfang. "Take care of this kit, you heard what happened. Fireheart, meet me in my den."

Fireheart walked into Bluestar's den, as she said, "Where did you find this kit?"

"I was hunting near the Twoleg pet shop where I was born, they give away kits to Twolegs, it's horrible. I smelled...my mother. She set down the kit, and walked away. I went to pick it up, when a ShadowClan warrior clawed her in the back, I couldn't tell who, and I fought him off. I ran here with the kit, as it was bleeding badly."

"Fireheart, I think we need to bring this kit into ThunderClan. No kit should be abandoned. Even a kittypet kit."

"Really? I...I think the kit is my sister."

Bluestar nodded. "It probably is. Go check on it."

Fireheart nodded, and went to the medicine cat's den. Yellowfang looked up. "The kit is okay, she just needs to rest for a couple days. I don't know when she'll wake up, though." Fireheart nodded, as he heard Bluestar calling everyone to the center of camp. "Fireheart found an abandoned kittypet kit in the forest. ThunderClan will take care of this kit."

"Not another kittypet!" someone growled.

"No kit deserves to die, even a kittypet kit. This kit's name will be Songkit."

The Clan started to chant, "Songkit! Songkit! Songkit!"

* * *

Mellow woke up to an old cat looking over her. She jumped and tried to run away, but a gentle paw pushed her down onto a soft bed of moss. "Rest here." The cat said. "By the way, my name is Yellowfang." That's a weird name, Mellow thought. "Where am I?" Mellow said nervously. "This isn't my home." She started wailing.

"Shh. You're a ThunderClan cat now, Songkit."

"ThunderClan? And my name is Mellow!" Mellow said defensively.

Yellowfang explained the basics of the Clans to her, as the sun rose higher in the sky. "You're old enough to eat from the fresh kill pile. I'll be right back." Yellowfang padded over to the pile, and picked out a mouse, already eaten one that morning. She plopped it in from of Songkit. "Ew! This tastes like spoiled cat food!" Songkit said, and Yellowfang replied, "You'll have to get used to it, now eat." After she ate half the mouse, the cat that saved her came in to the den. "Hi Songkit. I'm Fireheart, your brother."

"Brother?"

"Your mother was my mother. I was a kittypet like you, just for much longer."

"Cool! Mouse tastes disgusting. Can you teach me some battle moves!?" Songkit said excitedly. Fireheart chuckled. "You'll learn plenty in a couple moons, when you become an apprentice."

* * *

"Hmm hmm hmm hmm hm hmmmmm." Songkit hummed a song from her days in the pet shop, as Yellowfang padded into the den. "What are you doing?"

"Humming a song."

"Like the birds? Kittypets are weird."

"I'm not weird! It's a song from the place where I was born, called Fire."

Yellowfang stopped mixing herbs. "Bluestar said you can sleep in here until you're six moons old, as all the queens have their paws full of kits right now."

"Yay!"

"I'll be right back." Yellowfang quickly padded over to Bluestar.

"I think we found the Song of Fire."


End file.
